The term vasculogenic mimicry describes the formation of fluid-conducting channels by highly invasive and genetically dysregulated tumor cells. Two distinctive types of vasculogenic mimicry have been described. Vasculogenic mimicry of the tubular type may be confused morphologically with endothelial cell-lined blood vessels. Vasculogenic mimicry of the patterned matrix type in no way resembles blood vessels morphologically or topologically. Matrix proteins such as laminin, heparan sulfate proteoglycan, and collagens IV and VI have been identified in these patterns. The patterned matrix anastomoses with blood vessels.
Vasculogenic mimicry of the patterned matrix type has been identified in uveal, cutaneous and mucous membrane melanomas, inflammatory and ductal breast carcinoma, ovarian and prostatic carcinoma, lung carcinoma, renal carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, mesothelial sarcoma, bladder carcinoma, osteosarcoma, astrocytoma, pheochromocytoma, colorectal cancer, medulloblastoma, adenocarcinoma, esophageal stromal tumors, gestational choriocarcinoma, gallbladder carcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer, laryngeal cancer, synoviosarcoma, glioblastoma, leukemia and soft tissue sarcomas, including synovial sarcoma rhabdomyosarcoma, osteosarcoma, Ewing sarcoma, and pheochromocytoma.
Evidence shows that vasculogenic mimicry plays a role in aggressive metastasis in laryngeal squamous cell carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, breast cancer, ovarian carcinoma, primary gallbladder carcinoma, malignant esophageal stromal carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, mesothelial sarcoma and alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma. Individuals with melanomas that exhibit VM have poor prognosis and a higher risk of cancer recurrence. Inhibitors of VM may be used to block metastasis or slow down tumor growth. Therefore, it has been postulated that antagonizing agents of VM formation may have beneficial effects in inhibiting tumor growth and highly aggressive metastasis.
WO 2012/009519 discloses synthesis and anticancer activity of aryl and heteroaryl-quinolin derivatives.